Down Under Hotel (2014)
9 teens go on a summer musical vacation in 1970s Australia. Premieres December 19, 2014 Characters *Gordon Grace (Joel Courtney) - in the end, makes a portfolio of his summer vaction! *Dahlia Brooks (Julianne Hugh) - Gordon's love interest, sang "C'mon" with her girlfriends, Cassie, Jessica and Eva, as they wear grassy skirts, hula bracelets, hula headbands and flowers on Cassie and Jessica's hair, in the end, tells Gordon she'll see him on Friday for movie night! *Nicholas Innes (Channing Tatum) - a jock, in the end, goes out with Jessica! *Jessica Walch (Amanda Bynes) - Nicholas's girlfriend, in the end, goes out with Nick to Alabama! *Proctor Owens (Tom Felton) - the main antagonist, a juvenile delinquent, he has the same tone as Dodge Landon from Rise of the Planet of the Apes, he often makes fun of Angus's father, Gordon calling him a turd, which always caused him to savagely beat him up for mocking his father, his juvenilism came from his mother, he has 3 friends and bodyguards, he wants to compete against Angus, Michael, Nicholas and Gordon as he cheats in the big leagues, in the end, He was chased by Dingos. *Cassie Rose (Megan Fox) - The Bar Owner of the Barbie, in the end, gets a crush on Michael Thrush! *Angus Lloyd (Andrew Garfield) - seems to have a crush on Eva Branch, he seems to rival against her boyfriend, Proctor, he always beats up Proctor's for mocking his father, in the end, gets Eva! *Michael Thrush (Ryan Kelley) - also a jock, in the end, goes to Cassie for home improvement! *Hans Jameson (Clark Gregg) - the head of the resort, who greets them, in the end, awards Gordon a trophy! *Eva Branch (Emma Stone) - Angus's love interest and Proctor's girlfriend, in a song, "Down Under", she dresses like a mermaid, wearing a green rubber fin and a blue strapless seashell bra, to sing with Angus, in the end, goes out with Angus, and dumps Proctor! *Lemoine (Miles Teller) - the secondary antagonist, one of Proctor's friends, he is Proctor's best friend, he stands by Proctor, when Gordon smacked away Proctor's hand, he and the other 2 pointed their meaty fingers at him of a warning, in the end, was chased by Dingos. *Opar (Mat Vairo) - one of Proctor's friends, he has a Jamacian accent, in the end, was chased by Dingos. *Marsh (Brandon Mychal Smith) - one of Proctor's friends, in the end,was chased by Dingos. Plot ??? Songs *Dingo Attack (sung by Proctor and Marsh) - a threat to Angus and friends, and in the end of the movie the attack was on them. *??? (sung by ???) - ??? *C'mon (sung by Dahlia, Jessica, Cassie and Eva) - where they were dressed in hula outfits, while Dahlia played the guitar *??? (sung by ???) - ??? *??? (sung by ???) - ??? *Down Under (sung by Angus and Eva) - when Eva was dressed like a mermaid in the river *??? (sung by ???) - ??? Category:Warner Bros. Category:New Line Cinema Category:Comedy Category:Drama Category:Musicals